


beyond comparison

by Saraste



Series: WRITOBER 2020 [3]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 3.pain of writober 2020.
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla)
Series: WRITOBER 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	beyond comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3.pain of writober 2020.

There is nothing like it, and never will be, it's pain beyond comparison.

She has lost Carmilla, so everything is meaningless. The first blow is overshadowed by the onslaught of information about what Carmilla had been, and the fussing over Laura's... lucky escape. 

After, when she can think, the numbness fades and it feels like her heart shatters and she cannot breathe. She weeps all the tears bottled up in her, and more.

She carries the pain of her memory with her the rest of her days, a reminder of what she failed to protect and keep, what she lost.

Forever.


End file.
